


You Need a Ride

by crackedteacup



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hitchhiking, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackedteacup/pseuds/crackedteacup
Summary: Claire is visiting Chris for her winter break, and her car breaks down along the highway. Who else pulls over to help her than his infamous captain?Takes place pre-RE1/during S.T.A.R.S.





	You Need a Ride

 

“Are you _serious_! Come on!” Claire snarled, banging her fist on the console of her ’89 Toyota. “C’mon, we’re almost there,” she desperately begged her car, _just five more miles!_ Claire had pulled over to the shoulder when the engine light flickered on. No matter how many times she slapped the console or pleaded with her car, it wouldn’t start, just sputtered weakly. Her forehead rested on the steering wheel as she plotted her next move.

“Fuck,” she sighed. To make things worse, it was already dark, the mid-December evening combined with the Midwestern cold biting through her jacket and her woolen red turtleneck sweater already. All she saw in the distance along the highway were the distant lights of Raccoon City’s modest skyline and the surrounding neighborhoods, and all other directions held only the dense Arklay Forest and Mountains. _At least you can see the stars out here_ , she thought weakly.

She stood, getting out of her car and shutting the door behind her, leaning against the frame of the small car. No one else was out tonight it seemed, and only two cars had passed in the time since she pulled over. She considered waiting for the next car and try her luck with hitchhiking—she shook her head at herself. Chris would never stop lecturing her about stranger danger and all the different crimes committed against female hitchhikers if she ever dared to. The cost of being a cop’s little sister, a cost Claire was well-acquainted with. So far, college had provided her some necessary freedom, Claire finally able to date and just _talk_ to boys without her brother breathing down their necks. Visiting Chris for her winter break was supposed to be nice trip, a chance for Claire to see the city her brother had moved to and reunite the siblings. And to maybe meet this _Jill_ that Chris never stopped talking about.

Claire huffed, standing straight and deciding to try her luck with a highway phone, maybe call either roadside assistance or else Chris’ number directly. _If he even was home, for all I know he might be working overnight_. Claire huffed again in frustration. _Great plan, Claire_! She grabbed her backpack and her wallet, deciding to leave the duffel in her car while she trekked to the nearest roadside phone. Still dangerous, but it was an _emergency_ , she rationalized. Chris couldn’t _possibly_ fault her for an _emergency_.

 

* * *

 

Claire had only been walking for about fifteen minutes before she began to shiver and see her breath fogging in front of her. She was almost getting ready to turn back to her car to regroup and find a new plan before she saw a car driving towards the city. It was an RPD cruiser, and immediately Claire started and waved her arms above her head, jumping up and down, hoping that the officer in the car would know her brother and could somehow let him know about her predicament and maybe give her a ride.

The cruiser slowed and pulled up beside her. The officer rolled down his window and she could make out blond hair, a lean physique, and sunglasses— _wait, sunglasses? It’s nearly 8:00 PM!_

Claire shook herself quickly and kneeled by the window, smiling brightly at the stern-looking man inside. He didn’t say anything. _Creepy. Great bone structure though._

“Hi! My name’s Claire and my car broke down, I was hoping you could help me?” Her customer service smile faltered slightly when he still didn’t say anything, frowning slightly.

Claire quickly followed up, hoping the cop would hear her out for a minute, “My brother works for the RPD, I’m visiting him for my winter break and my car broke down right over there,” she pointed down the road, “I just need to talk to him and maybe get a ride or something?” She finished, unsure of how the officer would react.

He spoke then, smirking slightly. “Well, Miss Claire, what would your brother’s name be? Surely we cannot leave such a nice young lady out on such a cold night.” He unlocked the door, beckoning the young woman lightly to get into the car. Claire shuffled into the passenger seat, adjusting her ponytail and turning to the officer to thank him.

Of course, Wesker didn’t mean any of it. He was pissed really, considering he had been on his way to the labs to retrieve a sample from William. Living a double life was so exhausting. He would have loved to keep driving and leave the young waif in the dust, cackling the whole way, but appearances were everything. He continued to smirk, waiting for her response.

“Chris Redfield! He’s part of S.T.A.R.S.! I’m his little sister,” she said sweetly, her dark red bangs shifting slightly on her forehead as she regarded the man in the driver’s seat.

Wesker stopped smirking, his hand pausing briefly on the gear shift as they started towards the girl’s broken car to retrieve the rest of her belongings.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , he thought. Of course, now that he noticed, the girl’s cute face did match the picture of the girl on his subordinate’s desk. He internally rolled his eyes. He looked over at her, regarding the young woman through his sunglasses. She looked a bit nervous, he could see that, but it was probably because she couldn’t see his eyes and she was effectively in a strange man’s car at night, driving back into the darkness, all alone. He was an intimidating man, Wesker knew, but that was entirely intentional.

“What a coincidence,” said the man in his deep voice, a hint of humor in his otherwise cold tone. “I’m Captain Albert Wesker.”

Claire mentally slapped herself, noticing the S.T.A.R.S. patch on his vest beside the RPD one, her eyes widening as she looked at the man, her cheeks growing red, but not from the cold. “Oh man! You’re Chris’ boss! I’m sorry, I really should’ve thanked you for pulling over and taking the time to—”

“It’s fine, Miss Redfield.” He smirked, looking at the road ahead, “I wouldn’t leave one of my men’s sisters out to freeze. Especially not one as _lovely_ as you.”

Chris had told her several horror stories of the captain during their phone calls, most regarding his brutal physical training sessions and his no-nonsense, arrogant attitude. The man was supposedly a real tyrant. And here he was, driving her to her broken-down Toyota and afterwards hopefully taking her back to the station.

And he was… flirting with her?

They drove in silence for a moment before she noticed her car coming up.

“Captain Wesker,” she said, her blush more pronounced at the name, “there’s my car,” she pointed at an old burgundy car on the side of the road.

Wesker pulled behind her car and decided to tease the young woman a little bit more, getting out and walking around the passenger door to open Claire’s door for her. _He’s so handsome_ , she thought, _and tall! And muscular! And he opened my door for me!_ She paused. _And he’s my brother’s dictator of a boss._

 “T-thank you, Captain Wes—”

“Wesker is fine,” he said, flashing her a grin rather than a smirk. She clearly thought he was handsome, from her blushing and her stuttering, and acting so very sweet and demure to him. And here he had heard that Chris’ little sister was a temperamental young thing, a true Redfield. _Not used to real men, dear heart?_ Or maybe the sweetness was just Claire trying to make a good impression to help Chris keep this job. She _was_ a pretty girl, thankfully not just Female Chris, her body clearly fit and curvy even under the bulky winter clothes, giving Wesker a nice view of her perky ass and her long legs as she led him to her vehicle.

She put the key into the driver’s side door, unlocking her car, and Wesker stood closely behind the younger Redfield. She stiffened slightly, aware of his presence close to her. He leaned down to speak close to her ear, pretending to just be looking into the window.

“Is that Air Force duffel the only luggage you have?” He asked quietly, his warm breath hitting her ear.

Claire shivered, but steeled herself against the older man. “Yep, that’s all I got,” she said, falsely confident. He chuckled behind her, “Allow me.” He grabbed her bag from the passenger side, brushing her side lightly, and slung the bag over his shoulder as they walked back to the cruiser.

Back in the car, Claire regarded the man in the driver’s seat, a million questions going through her brain, most of them involving sunglasses. _Is he just a massive Corey Hart fan? Does he have eye problems? Is it to look cool? Maybe he’s like the Terminator!?_

The highway grew lighter and lighter as they neared the city, sitting in silence.

“You look like you want to say something. Please, share your thoughts, Miss Redfield,” Wesker drawled.

“N-nothing. I was just—wondering how far away the station is from here.” Thankfully she thought of something that didn’t involve sunglasses.

“Is my company _that_ unpleasant, Miss Redfield?” he teased her, smirk plastered firmly on his face.

“No! Not really, I was just… I have to get my car back. Put it in the shop. And all that.” She said, looking out the window to hide her blush. She pursed her lips, trying not to let the man get to her.

“Ah, I see.” Back to silence.

“By the way, Cap—Wesker, is Chris working today?” She added casually, to try and diffuse the awkward situation. _She sure is a social creature,_ Wesker noted mentally. He exhaled lightly, missing his quiet commute, though he did enjoy teasing his marksman’s sister. His pretty, curvy, little sister, with her pouty pink lips and dark blue eyes, her expression deceptively innocent. He briefly considered pulling over and acting on his attraction. Pulling on that ponytail as he took her on the hood of the cruiser. Or bending her over his knee and showing her what happens to naughty girls. He smirked at the thought. _Maybe one day_.

“As a matter of fact, he is working. He _should_ be finishing up his paperwork, but he does tend to dawdle.”

More silence. Claire tried to hold her tongue, not wanting to bother the guy who had rescued her. She cleared her throat.

“So, uh, why are you wearing sunglasses? It’s night time.” _Damn it, Claire,_ she chastised herself. _Don’t focus on the sunglasses! So much for being quiet!_

Rather than being offended, as she had expected, he chuckled.

“ _Astute_ observation, Miss Redfield. Truly your brother’s sister.” She bristled slightly at that sarcasm, but he continued, “I have sensitive eyes. Plus, you can’t tell what I’m thinking, can you?” He deadpanned.

It was true. But Claire was offended at his dig at her brother, so she crossed her arms petulantly and merely responded with a _mhm_ , raising her chin slightly and looking back out the window.

He chuckled again. _There’s that attitude_.

 

* * *

 

An eternity, or fifteen minutes later, they reached their destination, pulling into a parking space in front of the station. The large gothic façade of the building shone brightly with numerous windows, watching over the quiet main street of the city.

Just as Wesker exited the car, grabbing Claire’s duffel from the back seat, Chris exited the building with a brunette woman, both in their S.T.A.R.S. uniforms. “Captain!” they both greeted respectfully, hoping it wasn’t an emergency call. They had just finished the mountain of paperwork from the last bank robbery they dealt with.

“Mr. Redfield, Ms. Valentine,” he greeted curtly. A passenger then exited the car, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

“C-Claire?!” Chris looked at his sister, shocked to see her. More so shocked to see her getting out of the same car as his Captain.

“Hey, Chris,” Claire said sheepishly.

“What did you do?!”

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Claire bristled, “My car broke down! Captain Wesker just gave me a ride to the station!”

Wesker spoke up, handing Claire’s duffel to Chris. “Don’t worry, Christopher, Claire was excellent company.” He grinned, turning to Claire. He raised one hand to his sunglasses, gently removing the shades from his face to wipe them down with a cloth from his pocket. His light blue eyes met her darker ones, and she was transfixed.

“And Miss Redfield, do be safe out there. There is no shortage of unsavory characters at night. Until next time, _dear heart_.”

With that, Captain Wesker walked up the stairs into the station, leaving the two officers and little sister on the sidewalk in shock.

“What did he just call you?”

“No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Your car won’t start, you need a ride  
> You work at eight, call me at nine  
> But I don’t have your number in my phone anymore  
> I saw you walking on the side of the road, alone"
> 
> -Barrie, "Tal Uno"


End file.
